1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved muscular stretching apparatus wherein the same enables a stretching of an individual's legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatus to direct a resistance force against various portions of the muscular or skeletal configuration of an individual is well known in the prior art. Effectiveness of such devices will vary dependent upon the physiology of individuals involved. The instant invention has attempted to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a muscular stretching device accommodating various sized individuals. The prior art includes for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,366 to Lorme, et al., providing a muscular exercise device associated with a registration gauge to effect an evaluation of an individual during an exercise program.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,646 to Klein provides a stretching apparatus utilizing a planar member including an orthogonally directed post medially therethrough associated with a lowermost base positionable about an individual's foot to effect a stretching motion thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,975 to Pridgen provides for a leg muscle exercise apparatus used interiorly of an individual's stretched legs to provide resistance to the legs during contraction of the interior muscles of the leg thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,694 to Pridgen provides a cable leg stretching device wherein an individual lying in a horizontal orientation effects movement of the legs from a vertical to a horizontal position against a weighted resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,062 to Lawrence provides a leg cable stretching device utilizing an elongate tubular member telescopingly adjustable with leg securement straps to enable an individual to position legs therethrough for resistant stretching of the legs.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved muscular stretching apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.